Bajo un árbol y entre libros
by Nyx Yeom
Summary: Bella se olvida su libro en el prado donde lee y al ir a verlo encuentra que lo han cogido y dejaron otro a cambio. Así comienza ese intercambio mutuo de libros y escritos, sin embargo no saben más que la iniciales del otro y sus gustos de libros. Y eso no impide que se enamoren.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente! Esta vez les traje este nuevo fanfic, este será mi último experimento para ver si soy capaz de escribir más que one-shots. ¿Algún consejo? Me hacen falta :P

Espero les guste, es cortito este comienzo, pero los demás ya irán con descripción y todo :P

DISCLAIMER: la trama es mia asdfghjklñ los personajes son de

* * *

**Bajo un árbol y entre libros.**

-¿Dónde está mi libro?- Susurraba mientras buscaba bajo la cama. -¡Diablos!- grite al recordar haberlo olvidado en mi pacifico prado.

-Bella, la gente duerme... Callate- La voz adormilada de mi hermana sonó en la casa.

-Lo siento, Rose- murmure de vuelta a mi hermana mayor.

¿Mi nombre? Isabella, tengo 17 años y me caracterizo por mi amor tan profundo hacia los libros. Ahh bueno, y también por mis dos pies izquierdos. Rosalie es mi hermana, me pasa por 4 años, aunque con las justas mide 1.55m, 5 cm más que yo. Nos parecemos en mucho pero en mi opinion ella es más linda, dice que tengo más curvas, pero no me sirve. Yo soy de ese tipo de chicas que prefiere un jean y una camisa floja, al igual que prefiero no depender nunca de nadie. No soy sociable y en definitiva no quiero serlo.

-Ya duerme- volí a escucharla, Esta vez le hice caso, me fui a dormir sin resistencia. Hoy no iba a llover así que mi libro no se mojaria, Y el prado nadie lo conoce así que no creo que se lo roben.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"¡Perdon! ¡Perdon! Siempre quise leer este libro, y al verlo aquí tome valentia y lo cojí. Prometo devolverlo el día viernes. De recompensa te dejo mi libro favorito, espero te guste._

_E.C"_

Eso es lo unico que decía la nota junto al libro "Sing me to sleep" de Angela Morrison.

* * *

*Lean el libro Sing me to sleep, les juro que lloraran a mares :'( yo me gaste 2 cajas de pañuelos y eso que yo nunca lloro :) muy recomendado.

Hasta mientras, tengo ideas de fanfics para subir, cual quieren que suba?  
1.- Inocencia (Humor/amistad)

Edward es como cualquier otro niño, con una inocencia intocable... Pero un día Esme lleva a Edward con Isabella y juntos buscan una posible espada para darle rienda a su imaginacion de pirata... cuando Edward vuelve donde su madre a enseñarle su nueva espada ella se cae de espalda al ver que la espada y la de bella son dos consoladores de la coleccion de su amiga Renne

2.- Mate a mi profesor(humor)

Isabella busca una forma de decirle a Renne que se quedo en supletorios, deciden usar la imaginativa forma de decirselo, exagerando con algo y luego decirle la verdad, pero cuando se lo dice a Renne su reaccion fue diferente a lo que esperaba. Y puede que su madre haya llamado al colegio a dar su pesame.

3.-"I fuck... hard"(humor/romance)

Edward Cullen maestro de universidad resibe un presente de su alumna mas aplicada, un llavero que dice "I dont make love, I fuck... hard". La sorpresa lo abruma pero cuando su familia nota el llavero, la sorpresa de ellos es mayor...

4.- Correccion: Mi profesor y yo(humor/amistad)

Isabella es solo una estudiante mas del instituto Roosevelt, y su profesor es nada mas y nada menos que Edward Cullen. Quien poco despues se convierte en su amor platonico. Pero hay varios problemas que sobrepasar el el amor, y mas que nada en el amor entre maestro-alumno.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa! aqui me tienen de nuevo, como les decia este es un intento de fanfic largo asi que me gustaria que me den sugerencias, porque siento que lo mio son mas los oneshots :3 pero avisenme cualquier cosa, y graaaacias por los follows y favorites y obviamente los review que me dejaron, me hicieron emocionar :3

**DISCLAIMER: la trama es mia, pero los personajes son de **

* * *

**Bajo un árbol y entre libros.**

**Cap 2**

_"¡Perdon! ¡Perdon! Siempre quise leer este libro, y al verlo aquí tome valentía y lo cojí. Prometo devolverlo el día viernes. De recompensa te dejo mi libro favorito, espero te guste._  
_E.C"_

Eso es lo único que decía la nota junto al libro "Sing me to sleep" de Angela Morrison. Cautelosamente revise el libro pero no había nada. Antes ya había escuchado de él, pero no tenía dinero para comprarlo. Me alegre, sin saber por qué el peso del libro me hacía más feliz de lo normal.

Comencé a leer como siempre bajo el árbol que estaba en el medio. Aún estaba sorprendida por que alguien conociera este lugar, era el corazón del bosque donde nadie se atreve a entrar, pero no lo cuestione, si yo llegué aquí alguien más pudo hacerlo.

No volví a saber nada del mundo real hasta que sonó mi teléfono. Horrible forma de interrumpir la lectura, sin embargo conteste, claro que de mala manera.

–¡Isabella! ¡¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que hoy íbamos a salir?!– El griterío  
de mi hermana me dio ganas de aventar el celular y seguir leyendo.

–¿Que día estamos?– Realmente perdida pregunte.

–¡Bella! Hoy es Sabado 9. Prometiste acompañarme, tengo que estar en el bar en 30 minutos– Para mi mala suerte era cierto, hoy Rosalie tenía una presentacion. Ella compóne canciones, pero a escondidas de mis padres porque a ellos no les gusta eso. Yo soy la que le apoya, creo que deberia hacer lo que le haga felíz.

–Ya voy– suspire rendida y colgué. Antes de levantarme, escribí una nota:  
«"Esta bien, entre amantes de la lectura es entendible. Me olvide ese libro, tenías derecho a llevártelo. Disfruta "Las ventajas de ser invisible es un hermoso libro. Y muchas gracias por prestarme "Sing me to sleep".  
B.S"»

La atore en una rama de forma que sea visible si la buscas pero difícil si simplemente pasa. Finalmente seguí mi camino, pero E.C no salía de mi mente. Aquel o aquella persona llamo mi atención.

* * *

Les recuerdo que me gustaria que voten cual de las historias les gustaria que escriba hasta mientras (cap anterior) y dejen reviews :D y tratare que el proximo cap sea mas largo, lo juro... :D les quiero!

...Nyx


End file.
